ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Exodus of Gods
The year is 2125, the world has barely recovered after a war that wiped out most of humanity occured. Ancient monsters now roam the earth, and the legends of powerful gods from the war are widespread. William & Jakob are both "Colonizers" Soldiers who are to colonize lands, however after the apperance of Ditanium and the destruction of the Hades statue, the ancient gods return to do battle against themsleves, the monsters & the fabled Giants. William & Jakob must try and do what could benefit there country, themselves & and fight for the gods against all odds. Appearances Olympians * Zeus (Ultraman) * Hermes (Ultraman) * Hera (Ultrawoman) * Poseidon (Ultraman) * Ares (Ultraman) * The Seventh (Ultraman) Demons * Hades (Ultraman) * Cyclops (A Kaiju, but was turned into a intelligent demon by Hades) * Giants (Enslaved warriors of Hades) * Minotaurus (The Father of Minotaurs, this certain Minotaur was turned into a demon by Hades) Kaiju * Hell Monster Ditanium * Multi Headed Monster Cerbus * Deformed Fusion Monster Chimera Part One ' '''Ruins, ruins of a civilization long ago towers over the ash covered ground. The sun towers over the ruined planet once called Earth. A small black, red & yellow flag waves in the air. When two men in strange armor descend on the scene. “Are you sure we are on the right track?” One of the men ask, looking at the other. “Yes William, the monument of the Gods exodus is around here.. Is it?” He turns from William, the other man, to the ground.' ' William was holding a massive rifle like weapon in his hand, lifting it up every once in awhile. As he and his comrade came across a massive wooden statue' ' “This is him. the God of the underworld himself, Hades.” Williams friend pointed up at the statue.' ' “He was the one who caused the destruction of this land many years ago?” William looked confused, eyeing the mighty statue. “Mhm.” His friend, named Jakob responded.' ' The statue was of a mighty Ultra holding his right arm far into the air, his body covered in some sort of armor that seemed to be a second skin. “He was in this exact spot when he battled the god of order himself, Zeus. Alongside his Monster Cerberus. After the battle caused mass destruction, the gods had a mass Exodus.” Jakob followed up. A loud noise slowly echoed throughout the ruins. It was monstrous and would strike fear into foes. “Holy Zeus! What is that?” Jakob jumped up in fear. “Come on, it’s Ditanium!” William took off running, his armor producing a loud clanking noise. Jakob followed suite.' ' Part Two The Hell Monster Ditanium slowly lurked into the region, his body was covered in brown bumpy scales. His head had two devil like horns, his eyes completely covered by darkness, sharp teeth unnaturally bending in strange angles. It producing a hellish roar that would echo for miles. The two armored men hid in a ruined house, they had pushed aside a rotted skeleton and loaded their weapons just in case Ditanium was to attack. Ditanium slowly approached the statue of Hades.' ' “What is it doing?” William asked, finishing loading his weapon. “No bloody idea..” Jakob responded.' ' Ditanium roared, as he fired a bright pink beam from his mouth at the statue. Causing it to explode and burn. Ditanium started to wreck some other ruins. “Oh no! He destroyed the Statue! The gods will think we did this!” Jakob panicked. “Oh shi-... We must stop Ditanium! Then try and oppose Hades if he comes!” William shouted, loading his weapon. The two armored warriors ran out of the ruins and blasted Ditanium, who roared in pain as he swung his tail near Jakob and William. Both of them just barely dodging the deadly tail, they climbed onto the creatures body, Ditanium however shook them off. The two warriors fired onto the beast's teeth, blowing some out. Ditanium fired his pink beam near Jakob, Jakob was not hit but was flung into the air from the nearby blast. William tried to save his friend, throwing a electric grenade into one of Ditaniums eyes. Jakob successfully landed without dying or getting any severe injuries. The two kept on firing at any possible weak spots on Ditanium, dodging his massive tail he swung at the two. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours, after many misses and attacks that didn’t hurt the two warriors that much thanks to their armor. Ditanium successfully wacked the two down, injuring them and breaking some parts of there armor.' ' “A-Argh! We are going to die!” Jakob stuttered, trying to get up. “Nein, not yet.” William said, Jakob looked confused. ' William’s chest plate slowly opened. Jakob looked concerned, he had never seen a fellow Colonizer do this before. Ditanium prepared to fire his bright pink beam, when the armor suddenly let out a massive green beam. Ditanium quickly fired onto the beam, Williams armor beam was more powerful. It exploded right in Ditaniums face, Ditanium roared in pain. As he slowly collasped into a destroyed building, dying. Williams armor powered down after such a massive use of energy like this, He collapsed to the ground. Jakob ran over to help him up. “Holy hell! You almost killed yourself doing that! Do that again and you will die!” Jakob shouted at William. "T-There was no other way to stop the beast!” William said. ' The ground started to shake violently, as Hades appeared from the ground. His body was covered in sharp and jet black armor, it shined by the nearby sun. A red straight visor on the armor was used for viewing. As Hades angrily looked at the two. ' “You destroyed my Statue… Your race shall pay the price.. You have dishonored me and the Olympians… I shall punish you all!” Hades laughed, as other Colonizers descended on the scene. "It was not u-us! It was the de-dead monster o-over there!" Jakob panicked, William nervously nodding. "You can not FOOL a god!" Hades demonically laughed.' ' The ground started to shake once more, as a three headed giant dog monster appeared from the ground. “I-it’s Cerberus!” William called out, holding up his weapon. Cerebus roared as another beast appeared, a Cyclops. Jakob put William on his shoulder and quickly rushed him to behind a building''' ''' “S-stay here for now! I and the other Colonizers will try and stop them!” Jakob put a Refuel tank on his armor, then ran off as other Colonizers followed. He would later mount a AAB-32. “D-Dear Zeus! They are going to die!” William whispered, he tried to get up. However he was too tired and collapsed. Part Three Almost instantly chaos broke out, soldiers opened fire on the three giants. Plasma Launchers exploding onto the beasts but doing very little. Cerebus lifted his massive Snake tails, as they bit onto some Soldiers. There flesh cracked and deformed as the sharp teeth ejected mass amounts of poison into the bodies of soldiers. Jakob was mounting a AAB-32 (A advanced Tank) as the driver, his comrade above opened fire on the Cyclops. The Beast roared loudly, grabbing the AAB-32 then throwing it into a building. The tank rolled into a ruined house, the top of the tank was completely smashed apart. The man inside flew out, cracking his neck on the ground. Jakob was flung onto a rotting couch as the tank exploded. William flipped down to avoid the burning metal, the refuel tank pushed painfully on his chest. The debris had collapsed on some other soldiers. Finally, his refuel tank had reached half way. Which was good enough to fight. William got up, grabbing Jakob. "Jakob! Jakob!.." William sweat under his armor, trying to awaken Jakob in his heavy armor. Jakob did not respond, as he slowly fell out of his arms and to the ground. Jakob had died instantly. "..." William looked down at the corpse, he took his helmet off and placed it to his chest. He had no emotion at the moment, later putting his helmet back on and charging into battle with Jakob's spare Pistol. Hades began to eye at various groups of soldiers intensely, as the soldiers began to loose their understanding of reality. Laughing manically, losing all Sanity. As some soldiers had to fire upon the insane ones, all while trying to avoid Hades and fire on him and the other beasts. Cerebus was eating soldiers hole, as he sometimes chopped them up into little pieces and ate those one by one. Finally, after the Cyclops had killed so many men. A officer was able to successfully cripple the legs of the Cyclops with 'Freezers' (A specially engineered grenade used to halt and cripple Giant monsters) that were almost out of production during this battle, ordering his men to fire at the creatures eye and chest, Hades was watching with glee. William held up his pistol and fired onto the beasts eye, as others gunned at his chest and the eye with William. The beast screeched and pain as blood leaked from his eye, squirting like a fountain as he clutched his bloodied chest. He was unable to move his legs, as he slowly fell backwards and died. Hades laughed, as a group of Olympians appeared, Zeus leading them. "HADES!" Zeus cried out, he was holding a strange red crystal. "YOU HAVE FALLEN! THERE IS A REASON WE TOOK THIS CRYSTAL AWAY FROM YOU! IT CAUSED YOUR DOWNFALL!" Zeus shouted. "... The Crimson Stone.. Yes, that was.. Because it told me everything, everything I could have possibly needed.. After it told me of the past and how your fellow Olympians actions I don't need you anymore." Hades glared under his visor. "Hades, your actions were once cherished! You looked for Justice just like we had, you were the one we gave you everything! With out you, the underworld would be in chaos! And now you have embraced such Chaos!" Zeus responded. ".. Show me, kill me if you want.. But I won't be forgotten so easily." Hades began to summon a massive amount of enslaved giants, all of the mortals alongside William were to shocked to even speak. As a battle that's scars would remain for eons was to begin. Part Four TBA Category:Crockinator Category:One Shots